Linear Equation
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: Well, if it's a kiss that's all he needed for a tutorial session, I'll gladly be his student. I'll come loving Math for the first time. -Mikan Sakura Thanks R&R!


**Linear Equations**

By: **Eclipse Du Coeur**

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

May 21, 2011

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Gakuen Alice but I'll keep on dreaming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years ago, Natsume was 6 times as old as his son. Six years ago, his age was 2 years more than eight times his son's age. How old are they now?<strong>_

"Pft! How am I supposed to know that? Stupid, stupid Math, I hate you!" with that said, I hurled the poor notebook on the wall. I've been staring at my notes for two hours now but nothing seems to materialize in my mind.

Wondering why the name on the equation is Natsume? Well, I was bored so I erased it and put his name on it.

Seconds passed and still, I was still starring on the wall. "What am I going to do? Jin-Jin would give me a detention again if I didn't pass it tomorrow." I twirled my hair on my finger and started to think of my options.

Well, there's Hotaru but surely and absolutely, she will demand a payment which will result to my immediate bankruptcy. My other option is Inchou but he's in a meeting right now. Anna and Nonoko are in Central Town, I wonder if they finished this already. Koko would be scratching his head on me while shaking his head sideways. Ruka? I think he's with Hotaru, doing a blackmail job. My last resort is my-ever-dependable-boyfriend, Natsume (note the sarcasm there). He might say no but I will make sure he'll help me. 'Yosh!'

Standing up, I picked up my note book and headed to his room. It's a risk I know, going there in this hour but I have no choice.

I'm halfway in his dorm when I heard some rustling behind me. Shivering, I decided to walk faster.

Twenty steps away from his room, someone held my waist and covered my eyes. "Ahh-"I tried to screamed but he placed his hand from my waist to my mouth. I shuddered when he blew on my ears.

"It's only me," he whispered on my ear. I sighed, "Sneaky Natsume!". Turning around, I prepared to lecture him about surprises but I was stopped when he planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Need something, Polka?" he asked after he pulled away and grabbed my hands. He headed to his room while dragging me. I followed him to his room still in a daze because of the kiss. 'Snap out of it, Mikan!'

"Polka?" he asked again after letting me on the sofa. When he noticed the notebook I was clutching, he rolled his eyes. "You need my help to our assignment, I guess," he said and sat beside me.

"Uhmm, yeah. I have a hard time involving Linear Equations," I managed to say and handed him the notebook and the pen.

"What if I say no?"

"Mou, you wouldn't want me failing it again, do you?" I asked.

He opened it and read specifically number three which showed too much erasures. "Huh? Natsume?" he mentioned smirking.

"Shut up. I got bored," I said nudging his side.

"Okay, let's start. Here, look. First you have to put in mind that you have to define the variables first," he said pointing with the pen.

"Let **n** be my age and **s** as the age of my son. Then **n-4** is my age 4 years ago, **s-4** is the age of my son 4 years ago," he turned to me while I nodded as an understanding. "N-6 is my age 6 years ago and s-6 is my son's age 6 years ago."

I inhaled and focused on what he's teaching me. I froze when his scent flooded my nose, sending me into a dreamy state. 'Focus, Mikan!'

"Here's the complicated part. My age 4 years ago is equal to 6 times the age of my son 4 years ago. That stands for (n-4)=6(s-4). Got it?" I nodded.

"Here's another one. My age 6 years ago is equal to 8 times the age of my son 6 years ago + 2. And that stands for (n-6)=8(s-6)+2. A little complicated but you'll get it, I hope," he leaned back on the sofa and turned to me.

"Wait, Why is there + 2?"I asked.

"Because it says here that I'm 2 years more than 8 times my son's age. Got that?" he asked.

When I didn't answer, he turned to me. I bit my lip when he stared straight to my eyes, eyebrow raised. "Are you listening? Or are you busy staring at me?" he said grinning. I slapped his arm and he winced at the pain.

"I'm trying to understand what you are trying to explain. I'm surely not staring at you," I retorted.

"Really?" he challenged. "But you know that you have the right to stare. I'm yours. And I don't mind," I rolled my eyes to him.

"There, solve it yourself," he handed me the notebook and pen.

"Hmp, I will," I studied the equation while ignoring his wandering eyes. "I have to use distributive property here, right?" he nodded and I proceeded to the steps. I squirmed from his eyes. It's boring holes on my body.

Ignoring him, I replied,"N-6s is equal to negative 20 (-) N-8s is equal to -40, is this right?" he smiled at me and nodded. "So that means 2s=20 and s=10."

"Yeah and when you substituted it you'll get my age as 40 and my son is 10," he answered while I scribbled the answers.

"Finally! I think I can manage the last two questions now. Thank you Natsume!" I threw my hands behind his neck and hugged him.

"Where's my reward?" he asked. He didn't wait for my answer because he instantly crashed his lips unto me. At first, I just let him caressed my lips with his but after a while I responded eagerly. 'Well, if it's a kiss that's all he needed for a tutorial session, I'll gladly be his student.'

We gasped for air when he let me go after a while. He hugged me and whispered, "Polka, do you know what that means?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed at his question. He pulled away at an arm's length. "That means you'll bear me a son 15 years from now. I think that age is too old, **why not now**?" he said smirking.

When realization dawned on me, I yelled, "Pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?<strong>

**Next is GENETICS 101. Check it out!**


End file.
